UH-1 Iroquois
The UH-1 Iroquois (commonly known as the''' UH-1 Huey') is a military helicopter powered by a single, turboshaft engine, with a two-bladed main rotor and tail rotor. The helicopter was developed by Bell Helicopter to meet the United States Army's requirement for a medical evacuation and utility helicopter in 1952, and first flew on 20 October 1956. Ordered into production in March 1960, the UH-1 was the first turbine-powered helicopter to enter production for the United States Military, and more than 16,000 have been produced worldwide. Battlefield Vietnam ]] The '''UH-1' is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Vietnam as the attack variant, the Huey Gunship, and a transport variant, the Huey Slick, and is operated by the United States Marine Corps, Military Assistance Command, Vietnam, United States Army and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. The transport version is the counterpart to the North Vietnamese Army Mi-8 Hip, though the vehicles differ largely. The gunship variant is one of three counterparts of the Ka-25 Hormone, along with the OH-6 Loach and AH-1 Huey Cobra. Huey Gunship The Huey Gunship is the attack variant of the UH-1, and is the gunship of the American and South Vietnamese forces. The other American attack helicopter is the AH-1G Huey Cobra. The gunship has space for two players: one pilot and one co-pilot. The pilot controls the vehicle as well as the two rocket pods. The co-pilot controls a nose-mounted grenade launcher and dual miniguns. Appearances *Operation Game Warden *Operation Irving *Operation Hastings *Siege of Khe Sahn *The Ia Drang Valley UH-1CB.png BFV_UH-1_HUEY_ROCKET.PNG|Firing a rocket BFV_UH-1_HUEY_GRENADE_LAUNCHER.PNG|Launching a grenade Huey Slick The Huey Slick is one of the transport helicopters of American and South Vietnamese forces, the other being the ACH-47. It has space for five players: one pilot, two gunners who operate stationary M60's with 400 rounds each and on each side of the vehicle, and two passengers who hang from the side hatches and have their infantry weapons available. The helicopter is capable of attacking infantry and other helicopters with its machine guns. A popular tactic is to have some men with LAWs get in the passenger seats so they can use their launchers, and then fly the helicopter right up next to enemy helicopter and have the passengers fire their LAWs. However, the Huey Slick is intended more for transporting infantry, and in maps like Operation Hastings, it's a good idea to start with a pilot and one door gunner, and go around picking up lone friendly infantry and carrying them to a vehicle or firefight. When hovering over a fire fight to provide air support, don't hover in one place all the time. Keep moving around slowly, and be ready to swing to the side to avoid an SA-7 or RPG missile. Appearances *Operation Game Warden *Operation Flaming Dart *Operation Cedar Falls *Operation Hastings *Saigon - 1968 *Fall of Lang Vei *The Ia Drang Valley BF_Vietnam_Huey.jpg|A UH-1D taking part in Operation Game Warden UHTHY-1.jpg Images (3).jpg|Bell UH 1 Huey helicopter carrying assault troops of the 7th Air Cavalry images (1). Jpg images (2). Jpg images (4). Jpg|Bell UH 1 Huey helicopter carrying assault troops images. Jpg|Bell UH 1 Huey helicopter carrying assault troops of the 5th Air Cavalry Images (5). Jpg|Bell UH 1 Huey helicopter carrying assault troops of the 5th Air Cavalry Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The UH-1 appears in-game as the United States Army and NVA (when they hold certain objectives on a map) attack helicopter. The pilot of the Huey can use two rocket pods, while two passengers can use door-mounted M60 machine guns. Two more passengers can use their own weapons and gadgets from the jump-seats at the sides of the helicopter. This feature lets an engineer repair the Huey while it is airborne, and also means that said engineers can engage tanks from the sides without the pilot having to bring the Huey's front around to engage with the rockets. In terms of firepower, the Huey is the equivalent of both an attack helicopter and the UH-60 Black Hawk from the base game. But, unlike the Helicopters from the base game, it is vulnerable to small arms fire, and heavy machine gun fire can destroy it very quickly. It is highly recommended to have an engineer filling one of the two door gunner or jump seats, as they can repair the helicopter when it is on the ground or away from the fighting, and the pilot should also equip the Armor Specialization, to increase the protection given to the helicopter. However, in-flight repairing only works when the helicopter is stationary, and doing so is likely to draw the attention of enemy engineers if the helicopter is repaired when in full view, so placing cover between the enemy and the UH-1 is a good idea. Inexperienced pilots will find that the UH-1 is a bad choice for practice flying due to the lack of other airborne targets and lack of protection against small-arms fire. The UH-1 is commonly shot down very soon after it arrives over a combat zone because of these weaknesses. However, the UH-1 has been given a significant increase in the effective power of its rocket pods, compensating for the lack of armor, allowing it to take down tanks and other vehicles quicker than the Attack Helicopters from the base game. UH1StatsBC2V.png|The UH-1's in-game description. Appearances Rush *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Conquest *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Squad Deathmatch *Phu Bai Valley BFBC2V_UH-1.png|The UH-1 in Battlefield : Bad Company 2: Vietnam BFBC2V_UH-1_REAR.png|Rear of the UH-1 BFBC2V_UH-1_DRIVER.png|Driver's seat HueyThirdM60D.png|View from the side mounted M60. HueySecM60D.png|View from the side mounted M60, other side. BFBC2V Huey Render.png|The background picture of the UH-1 from in-game menu. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the words "Death From Above" are written on the left side of the UH-1. This is a reference to Apocalypse Now. There is also a drawing of a girl on the right side. The Huey also bears the same insignia of the 9th Cavalry Division. *The player can kill himself while in the gunners seat, if they shoot at the floor directly at the base of the M60, the bullets will ricochet. *The UH-1 Iroquois is the only Helicopter to appear in Squad Deathmatch. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the back of the UH-1 is much stronger than its front. *The Huey gunship and Huey in Bad Company 2: Vietnam both have shark smiles painted on them. *The Huey in Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam has a peace sign written on the side of the helicopter *It has a modernized variant the UH-1Y Venom that appears in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. References ru:UH-1 Iroquois Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Attack Helicopter